


Two - PHOTOSET

by SunburnStardust



Series: 2019 Damerey Week [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Damerey - Relationship - Freeform, Damerey Week, Damerey Week 2019, Dog!BB-8, F/M, Photoshop, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, damereyweek 2019, jedipilot - Relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunburnStardust/pseuds/SunburnStardust
Summary: Fluffy photo set created for Damerey Week 2019  |  Day 6: Pets





	Two - PHOTOSET

_ _

_ _

_ _

**_“When you say Beebee will make a great big brother, are you talking about someone of the two-legged or four-legged variety?” _he asked with a smile.**

**With a look to the corgi in question, Poe tilted his head forward to hear her whispered response.**

** _“Two”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Photo set available for adoption should any of our talented fandom writers want to expand on my little blurb =)


End file.
